This invention refers to a total prosthesis of the wrist. Up to now, no prosthesis is known to replace the wrist joint, similarly, the articulation of the wrist. When, as a result of accidents or more frequently owing to rheumatic infections, the carpus bones are wounded, among its eight small bones or between these and the radius and ulnar joint surfaces, or among these and the metacarpal bones of the hand, both, surgery and medicines have few possibilities to remedy the harm done.
Thus, the complex wrist osteoarthromuscular structure loses its major functions (flexion, extension and rotation) all of which are essential parts of the prehensile action of the hand. It is understandable that when the sickness is localized in the wrist, independent of the fingers, these may improve their function, if the wrist can regain its normal movement, and conversely, they may be affected in their function if the wrist remains rigid. This invention proposes a total wrist prosthesis placed between the radius distal end and the metacarpal bone corresponding to the middle finger. According to each case, one or several of the carpus small bones must be carved or excised. This operation does not bring any inconvenience because the wrist prosthesis mechanically replaces the four angular wrist movements as well as the circumduction movement. In other words, it is possible to make the wrist go back to its original movements.